Geography
Geography is the 15th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 3. Contents https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Geography# hide #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Goofs #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Shovel *Pail *Boat *Train *Gingerbread Girl (debut) *Scanner Summary The viewers at home get to learn about maps and directions to certain places. Recap Today we are learning all about direction and following maps. To help Steve find Blue, we follow a number of maps. We help out Shovel & Pail in identifying a number of buildings that they could visit to do certain things. Later, we skidoo into a board game and use maps and transportation to reach a gingerbread house. They went to the library to pick up a book called Another Really Great Book. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *When this episode was on the All Kinds of Signs VHS, 20 seconds of the intro was cut off. *The library in the Blue's Clues neighborhood has a one-week checkout period. **But in Blue's Book Nook it was 2 weeks instead of 1. *There is a Nickelodeon logo shaped as a bone in Snack Time, and A Snowy Day. *Steve knocks on the screen at the beginning of this episode. **This is the only time Steve breaks the 4th wall by knocking. ***The sound effect used for knocking on the screen resembles that of an older glass TV screen. Nowadays, more TV's used plastic instead of glass for screens, so this break in the 4th wall is a little dated. *Blue licks at the viewer on the screen. The 1st episode that happened was on Blue's Birthday. *This is the eighth time Steve wears his tan shoes. *This is the second episode to use the Right there! line from What Story Does Blue Want to Play?. *This is the second and last episode to use the No a clue! line from Signs. *In Pistas Da Blue version, This is the last episode with theme song footage from What Does Blue Want to Make?. Goofs *In the Pistas da Blue version, when Duarte is doing the theme song, Blue is behind him for the first half, making it impossible for the viewer to see Blue. Gallery Geography uk thumbnail.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_002.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_003.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_004.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_005.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_006.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_007.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_008.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_009.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_010.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_011.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_012.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_013.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_014.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_015.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_016.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_017.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_018.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_019.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_020.jpg Building https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_021.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_022.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_023.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_024.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_025.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_026.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_027.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_028.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_029.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_030.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_031.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_032.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_033.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_034.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_035.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_036.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_037.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_038.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_039.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_040.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_041.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_042.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_043.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_044.jpg Shelf https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_045.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_046.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_047.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_048.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_049.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_050.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_051.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_052.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_053.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_054.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_055.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_056.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_057.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_058.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_059.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_060.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_061.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_062.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_063.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_064.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_065.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_066.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_067.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_068.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_069.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_070.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_071.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_072.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_073.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_074.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_075.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_076.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_077.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_078.jpg Book https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_079.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmm9zr.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_080.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_081.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_082.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_083.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_084.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_085.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_086.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_087.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_088.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_089.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_090.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_091.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_092.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_093.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_094.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_095.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_096.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_097.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_098.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_099.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_100.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_101.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_102.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_103.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geography!_104.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Elephants.png From Portugal Version https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nick_jr._productions.png Add a photo to this gallery Watch Episode http://dotsub.com/view/926b51c6-751f-4dff-bade-4b7b8ded2717 http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-003-Geography?id=61579 Art Appreciation Weight and Balance What's That Sound? Animal Behavior! Blue's Big Pajama Party Draw Along with Blue Hide and Seek Thankful Blue's Big Holiday Pool Party Anatomy Signs Nature Geography Occupations Blue's Big Mystery Periwinkle Misses His Friend Blue's Big Musical What's So Funny? Blue's Big Costume Party Inventions Blue's Play Prehistoric Blue The Wrong Shirt Words Magenta Gets Glasses Blue's Collection Café Blue Shy Environments Stormy Weather }} Category:Blue's Clues UK Episodes Category:Blue's Clues UK Season 4 Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki